Not So Lost Love
by Baruma
Summary: A sweet little fic about Ami, and how Rei helps her feel better. Not a ReiAmi fic! Oneshot.


Hmmm, I always forget the disclaimer: I don't, unfortunatly, own Sailor Moon. That honor belongs to the amazing Takeuchi Naoko.

A little ficcy about Ami, and how Rei helps her feel better. This is Not a Rei/Ami fic!

Not So Lost Love

"Um, guys. I... I forgot something inside. I need to go back and get it."

"What did you forget Ami-chan?" Usagi said, blinking in polite confusion.

"I forgot a book."Usagi cocked her head to the side and stared at the stack of books held by Ami.

"We can wait for you," Makoto offered as the two blondes nodded in agreement. Ami shook her head in denial and told them to go on without her.

She stood still and silent and watched as her freinds walked down the path away from the Shrine. Makoto laughed at the antics of the blondes as they giggled over one of the mangas that Usagi 'borrowed' from Rei. The chill wind that blew through her blue hair smelled faintly of cherry blossoms and, for some reason, berries. Ami sighed and stared at the rustling leaves.

Slowly she sighed and shuffled back into the Shrine. Rei was cleaning up the mess left by Usagi and Minako when Ami entered her room.

"Oh, Ami, did you forget something?" Rei tucked a few strands of raven hair behind her ear and propped the tray she was holding on her hip. She was dressed in a red sweater and black spandex pants.

"Yes I, forgot my book."She blinked and stared at the book on the little table with dark blue eyes.

"Ami-chan." Rei said softly. "Is there something wrong?"

Ami's lip quivered slightly as she said, "N..no..I..." She busted out crying and covered her face with her hands. Rei rushed forward and wrapped her arms around the girl and let her cry on her shoulder.

As her sobs lessened, Rei spoke.

"Ami-chan, what's wrong? I've noticed that something is different, but I didn't want to say anything in front of the others." Ami just wiped her eyes as she breathed in deeply, her head still on her shoulder.

"Oh, you just wouldn't understand Rei!" She cried. "Nobody loves me." Rei stood shocked and stared at the blue eyes foggy with tears.

"Ami we all love you." She ran her hand through Ami's blue hair in a manner she hoped was soothing. Ami struggled to gain release from her grasp, but Rei wouldn't let her go.

"But nobody loves just me." She cried, staring up at Rei. "You wouldn't understand, you have Usagi."

Rei snorted derivisly and shook her head. "No Ami," She said softly. "I don't have Usako, Mamo-baka does. I love her, but she doesn't love me back."

"But atleast you have someone to love," She wispered laying her head on Rei's shoulder again, her nose almost touching Rei's neck. "I know Usagi feels so strongly about you, but she won't admit it. Minako is so pretty, she can get any guy she wants. Shes always going out on dates with someone new, and shes always so happy.

"Oh Ami, you wouldn't want to be with Minako," Rei laughed softly. "Shes too bubbly, and giddy. Shes really not your type."

"Makotos just as happy without anyone." Ami wailed. " Shes so tall and strong, she doesn't need anybody, and shes happy alone."

"Oh no," Rei wispered in Ami's ear.

"Wha..."

"Makoto-san is NOT happy alone. she is madly in love with someone, but she is so scared to tell that someone, just in case that someone doesn't love her back." Ami's eyes grew wide in amazment as she fervently prayed in her mind who that 'someone' was.

"Makoto-san told me," Rei said, smiling, running her fingers through Ami's hair. "She said that person she loves is very pretty. She said that someone she loves has the prettiest blue eyes shes ever seen, and the softest blue hair to match. She said that person has such a gorgeous smile, when she enters a room, everything is perfect, and she always makes her smile."

Ami stood in awe, her face buried under Rei's hair. "Oh really Rei?" She wrentched back to stared at Rei, begging her to not be lieing. When Rei nodded Ami buursted out crying again, this time happily.

"Ami-chan, your one of my best freinds." Rei told her. "I wouldn't lie to you about something so important as this. But you need to go talk to Makoto about this. You need to tell her how you feel. Just don't tell her I told you what she told me, she'd kill me." Rei added. Ami nodded frantically in agreement, and threw her arms around her friend.

"Thank you Rei."

"No problem Ami-chan. I don't want anyone to waste their life pining for a lost love, expecially when she could readily have her love if only she speaks up. Go to her girl."

She gave her friend on last hug when Rei spoke up.

"HEY!" She cried, glaring about her room. "I seem to be _missing _one of my MANGAS!"

Ami giggled.

A.N.

Ah peoples, how was that? My first including other scouts. Sorry to all those Rei/Ami fans, but I think the two aren't lovers, but the best friends in the group.

And, I really must apologize, please forgive me for all the spelling errors that must be here. My computer is fritzin and this new/old hard drive in it does not have word, or even works, only wordpad, that sucks... ... ... ...


End file.
